A Night To Themselves
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: A night to themselves what a foreign concept


**Erin:** I'm really into Nico and Dani right now. I think they would be awesome together. Well this is my last story for the night or morning or whatever! I need sleep and water I'm really thirsty… Anyways! Back on track, I hope to see more of them in future episodes.

Disclaimer – I do not own Necessary Roughness. It would be fun to though.

* * *

><p>A Night To Themselves<p>

"Give that back right this instant!" Dani shouted at the five-year-old girl who was running down the halls giggling like mad. "Rebecca!" She chased after her as the toddler made a dash towards the front door.

Suddenly large arms swooped her up holding onto her tightly as her giggles continued to grow louder. "What do we have here?" Nico asked taking the cellphone or actually it was more like prying the cellphone from her grip. "Did you take Mommy's phone?"

Smiling brightly she nodded happily. She was so very proud of herself.

"Thank God you caught her! Man is she fast!" Dani stopped in front of him panting exhausted from the chase.

Nico smirked handing over the cellphone. "I wonder where she gets that from?"

Dani smirked shaking her head. "Probably from her father who has the tendency to appear out of nowhere."

Nico's smirk grew wide at the implication. Suddenly Rebecca started squirming in his arms. "Put me down!" she said very forcefully for a five-year-old. He complied placing her on the ground. "Daddy let's go play!" She grabbed him arm attempting to pull him away.

"In a minute I have to talk with Mommy first if that's alright with you?" Nico asked her still standing in place even as she continued to pull at him.

Stopping she stood there for a minute thinking about it very seriously. "Okay."

Dani laughed softly at her daughter who was most defiantly her own person turned away moving off into the living room to play.

"So," Dani wrapped her arms around his waist, "husband, what are you doing home so early?"

"Well," Nico wrapped his arms around her, "wife, I have the night off."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

He leaned forward. "Really."

Just as their lips were about to touch the door burst open. "T.K. is in the house!"

"T.K.!" Rebecca shouted as she came racing out of the room running towards him at full speed.

"Hey munchkin!" T.K. grabbed her tossing her into the air causing an adorable laugh to echo from her.

Dani's head dropped resting on Nico's chest who laughed at how they never seemed to have a minute let alone a second to themselves. "You're 17 hours early for your appointment. I thought we talked about this."

"Well Doc I'm not here for me I'm here for you." T.K. smiled widely pointing to her still holding her daughter.

Dani looked over to him still in Nico's arms. "Oh really and how is that?"

"I'm here to babysit," he answered simply.

"What?" Dani looked at him completely lost.

"See both you and Nico here have the night off. When has that ever happen? I mean really one of you is always being called off so I am here to see that the two of you have a night to yourselves since I'm such a nice guy and all. Now hand over your cellphones and get out of here before I have to shove your asses out of the door myself." He held out his hand.

"Language T.K.," Dani scolded him.

"Yeah language T.K.," mimicked Rebecca.

"Sorry, sorry, but really hand them over now and get lost," he was suddenly very serious.

Dani and Nico finally moved apart crossing their arms over their chests looking quite like twins.

"I can't do that. You never know when an emergency might come up. I can't be out of touch," responded Nico.

"He's right we get plenty of important calls at anytime." Dani had changed a bit since Nico came into her life now there really was no such thing as office hours.

"No. There will be no emergencies, no nothing until tomorrow morning. I have the two of you booked at the Regence Hotel for the night. So go out do whatever and have one night to yourselves while the munchkin and me build a fort," retorted T.K. very adult like.

"I want to watch Cinderella!" Rebecca cut in.

"Or watch Cinderella." T.K. laughed shaking his head.

Nico and Dani looked to each other deciding on what to do. It had been a while since they had a night to themselves. The two of them handed over their cellphones.

"Alright than go, get lost and have a good time!" T.K. literally shoved them out the door.

Slamming it in their faces the two of them turned to each other.

"So," Dani started stepping towards him.

"So," Nico mimed taking a step towards her. Leaning forward he finally captured her lips in the kiss that had been so rudely inturpted earlier. Breaking apart they smiled at each other. "Shall we?" He held out his hand towards his car.

Dani smiled taking his hand in hers walking forward Nico by her side. A night to themselves, what a thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So… You like, you hate? You could have really care less about reading this story? Review and pass on your thoughts!


End file.
